


How I Fell for You

by KureKai_King



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring my ultimate rarepair; EijiOto!





	1. Your Name Sparked Something in Me

**Author's Note:**

> All these are headcanons that a friend of mine did for me some time back but I never got around to writing them, so since today (Oct 20) is Eiji's birthday, I figured why not begin them today? ^^
> 
> So, Happy Birthday, Eiji! <3

Eiji laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling one late afternoon. It had been a few months since his duet project with Tokiya, and _Mighty Aura _had done pretty well to start off the STARISHxHEAVENS unit project. The whole process had finished weeks ago, with Eiichi and Otoya producing _Next Door, _as well as the whole fiasco that had ensued along with it. The tension between the two groups had settled into a thin air now, but Eiji knew there were still some mildly hostile thoughts from some people.

Eiji himself was torn through the entirety; on the one hand, he believed he knew his brother better than anyone although he did often disagree with Eiichi looking up to their father so much. On the other hand, part of him had been silently outraged in Eiichi's method of getting Otoya to go along with his ideals. Something had always been nagging at him, but he knew better than to speak out to Raging about it.

But it was what had occurred after that got Eiji thinking. When they received news that Otoya had been found and returned home safely, Eiichi had started spouting to the rest of HEAVENS about how great of a person Otoya really was. He had given him so many praises, Eiji had to force himself to remember that this was his brother, _Eiichi Otori, _talking; someone who set himself high on a pedestal and tended to look down on others from rival groups. Eiji had barely interacted with Otoya on a personal level, but the more he heard his brother praise the STARISH centre, the more intrigued he became.

Eiji soon came to realise that by Eiichi's talks alone, he had developed some sort of crush on Otoya.

He would eagerly await Eiichi's next praise, even chipping in to prompt him with questions and weak suggestions. Eiji was still close with Tokiya, and from what he knew from the _Next Door _fiasco, Tokiya was the closest person to Otoya within the group, so there shouldn't be too much trouble in being able to get them all together at some point, right? He just had to devise a plan somehow. Eiji would also begin listening to Otoya's solo songs from over the years, that melodic voice full of bright charm filled his body with a sensation he had not discovered before. It made him tingle ever so slightly, making him wonder if Otoya even _knew _what his music could do to a person.

And yet, there was so much left to discover about him. 

He wanted to become his friend. He wanted to get to know him better and on a more personal level much like Tokiya had done. But when it came to these thoughts, he often worried about how Otoya would react to him; his brother had emotionally damaged him, and Eiji himself had unintentionally caused the media to think Tokiya would leave STARISH and join HEAVENS (or at least be a part of Raging Entertainment). If Otoya and Tokiya were as close as they seemed to be from afar, Otoya must've felt worrisome during the _Mighty Aura _days.

He sighed to himself, wishing there was a way for them to work out, even solely as friends. A text message from Tokiya (momentarily forgetting the T of STARISH even had his number) suddenly gave him the answer he had been needing.

_Tokiya: Otoya and I are going to be doing some work nearby in the next few days, he wondered if you wanted to join us for a gettogether after we're done?_

God had just granted him a chance, and like hell Eiji was going to pass up on it.

_Eiji: Sounds good, can't wait, it'll be great to see you both :)_


	2. I Only Want to Wake Up if it Means I Can See You

_11:50am_

Eiji sighed as he sipped his morning coffee and then smiled to himself. Otoya liked to sleep in, preferably until noon, but it wasn't bad when he didn't have work. And he rarely had work these days. STARISH were still going strong, but they knew they didn't have long left until their inevitable permanent hiatus. Each member did the majority of solo job requests, and all seven would put on a concert every now and then. New, younger idol groups were being formed all across Japan and selling like the little superstars they had each been promised to become. STARISH had kept their reign for so long now, whilst HEAVENS had gone as far as Raging had allowed them, and QUARTET NIGHT had gone into retirement on their own terms.

Raging had disbanded HEAVENS due to Eiji and Otoya's relationship. Everyone who knew of the two's affairs had known Raging wouldn't approve the same way. There had been so many nights that Eiji had cried in the arms of Yamato and Eiichi. They had it easy since their lovers had been found in HEAVENS itself. Otoya had been comforted time and time again by his own friends when he hadn't received his daily text from Eiji. But, eventually, they had found a way to be together. 

Shining, unlike Raging, allowed the relationship to stand, so long as the boys kept it on a good, tight leash in public. HEAVENS had made a harsh excuse to why they disbanded, and Eiji knew he would never stop the horrid, sick feeling in his throat whenever it was brought up; he blamed himself. And so they had kept it secret. Once STARISH began to slowly come apart, Otoya had decided it was a good time for the two of them to start living together. They weren't in the spotlight like before, the press wouldn't care.

"Better wake him up anyway...," Eiji muttered as he finished his drink and headed into the bedroom of their apartment. Pushing the door open slowly and poking his head around the corner, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of his deeply sleeping boyfriend. 

Otoya's sheets rose and fell as they lay draped across his body, following the movement of his chest as he breathed. Eiji walked closer and took a seat on the edge of the bed where he would usually sleep (Otoya would steal the space whenever he got up, as Eiji would always be an early riser - a habit he refused to break unless Otoya managed to capture him in his arms during their sleep). He always looked so peaceful when he slept, as if there was nothing in the world for him to worry about. 

Pressing a hand to Otoya's shoulder, Eiji leant forward so his lips were just beside Otoya's ear, his voice turning to a soft whisper, "Otoya~... Wake up, sleepyhead~ It's almost midday~" Otoya groaned slightly but turned onto his side away from him and Eiji suppressed a sigh. _Looks like I have no choice but to resort to my other tactic, _Eiji lifted his hands and smirked a bit as he ran them up Otoya's sides, slipping beneath his arms and wiggling his fingers so he tickled at Otoya's skin.

The redhead began to squirm with a few more groans and soon burst into a sprout of laughter, body shaking and twisting to get away from the rude awakening. Holding his breath wouldn't do him any good. Otoya was indeed very ticklish. Beautiful scarlet eyes soon cracked open to look up into soft lavender reflections. Reaching up a hand as Eiji's tickling eased away, Otoya cupped his cheek and stroked the pad of his thumb across the skin. 

"Morning~ You look beautiful, Eiji, I'm so lucky~..."

"Good _afternoon, _you mean, it's about noon, per usual. Did Tokiya ever have this much trouble waking you up~?"

"Mmm~... Tokiya always did a countdown that was perfectly timed. It was kinda scary, honestly. But, waking up is so much easier when I get to see you first~" 

Eiji shook his head and shifted to lay his chest across his lover's, his chin resting on his hands with a smile, "Then I'll have to make sure I'm always here, right?"

Otoya giggled and pulled him into a loving hug, "I wouldn't have it any other way~..."


End file.
